beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 07
is the 7th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 109th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot In a village near the Mohenjo-daro ruins, a Beyblade tournament is commencing. Contestants battle their way to get to the top and Ryuga, who is on his own search for the Legend Bladers, enters. He battles and blows the competition away. In the semi-finals he fiercely defeats his opponent. Ryuga is searching for the Star Fragment but despite this, he does not wait for the finals and abrubtly leaves. Suddenly, a mysterious figure stops him in his path and reveals himself to be Kenta. Ryuga questions who Kenta is and Kenta topples over explaining that he one of Gingka's friends. Kenta wants Ryuga to help Gingka and Co. on thier quest to find the Legend Bladers. Ryuga does not comprehend and attempts to leave. Kenta challenges Ryuga to a battle, in which he loses. Ryuga decides to leave at that moment in time and Kenta refuses to allow this to happen and follows him on a trackless path to convince him to help Gingka and Co. They travel through mountains, jungles and other dangerous roads as Kenta attempts to convince Ryuga. The two meet a tiger in the jungle. Kenta gets frightened and attempts to climb a tree but fails while Ryuga just scares the tiger away with his stature. Kenta then proceeds to follow Ryuga. Meanwhile Gingka and Co. are training their hardest. Benkei throws trees at Kyoya in which he uses Fang Leone to destroy them, Gingka trains hard when launching Big Bang Pegasis with Madoka while Yuki does some research on the Legend Bladers. Day turns into night, when Ryuga and Kenta camp for the night. Ryuga eats a fruit and sleeps while Kenta who is hungry, is deciding on whether to eat one of Ryuga's fruit. He attempts to launch his Bey to obtain it but Ryuga wakes up to defend his fruit and launches Kenta back; he then goes back to sleep. Kenta dreams of him and Ryuga arriving at Gingka and Co where Ryuga has agreed to help and Gingka and Co. throw Kenta up in the air in happiness. Later, a duststorm commences as Kenta is having difficulty to convince Ryuga. It starts to rain as Kenta lies down on the floor. When he wakes up, he finds Ryuga waiting for him and follows him. The two make camp again as Ryuga eats a fish on a stick. Kenta still hasn't eaten and is desperate as Ryuga gives one to him. Kenta then eats it as Ryuga tells him something. He is impressed by his determination to get him to help his friends and agrees to help Gingka and Co to find the Legend Bladers. Kenta is shocked by how he has convinced him, as they camp there in the dark night and set off once more the next day. Major Events *Kenta encounters Ryuga. *Kenta begins travelling with Ryuga. *Ryuga agrees to join the search for the Legend Bladers. Characters *Kenta Yumiya *Ryuga *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Yuki Mizusawa *Unnamed Semi-Finalist *Audience Beyblades *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *L-Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's) *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka's) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Ray Gasher 100MF (Semi-Finalist's) Trivia *This episode contains Gingka's least amount of physical screentime, being less than a single minute. **Similarly, this episode contains Kenta's most screen time to date. *This episode re-introduces the Special Moves featured in the previous two series, starting with Ray Gasher's special move and then on Flame Sagittario's Flame Claw. Videos thumb|left|300px|Preview thumb|300px|left|Episode Part 1/2thumb|300px|right|Episode Part 2/2 Category:4D Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D